The technology used by anglers to catch fish has become increasingly complex in nature. Fishermen no longer rely solely on the traditional hook and worm approach to attract their game. Instead, a broad range of products have hit the market, designed to aid the fisherman to catch more fish quickly. One (1) of the more popular aids is that of various liquids that is applied to lures in an effort to attract fish based upon scent or smell. While such aids have generated some success, they do suffer from the fact that insertion in water tends to quickly wash the attractant off. This forces the fisherman to frequently remove the lure from the water and re-apply the liquid. This results in a reduced period of time that fishing is actually taking place, and may scare fish away due to the noise of frequent lure removal and re-casting. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which the advantages of using chemical style attractants to attract fish can be enhanced to ensure that more fish are caught. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.